Three Second Rule!
by pokemon ninja
Summary: This is what happens when Misao takes advantage of her favorite rule during a study session...


Sigh…finally, I get to write something

Sigh…finally, I get to write something! Good to know that it's my second oneshot too!! Hahaha! 

I Do Not Own Lucky Star

WARNING: Implied _something_

Three Second Rule!

Hiiragi Residence=

"You're late." A fuming Kagami said to the two girls who just arrived.

"Ahahaha…Yo, Hiiragi…" Misao said weakly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry, Hiiragi-chan, Misao fell asleep…" said the orange-haired girl who was clinging to the brunette's arm. Today, the two were late for a study session, which had started about 30 minutes ago.

"Ohoho…fell asleep doing what?" Konata said, popping out of nowhere.

"Konata! Get back to the living room!" Kagami scolded the shorter girl. 'That pervert…Misao and Ayano are dating…so what? No need to turn everything they do together into green stuff…' Kagami thought. Ignoring the fact that Misao and Ayano were now really, really red, she turned to them, put her hands to her hips, and said "Well, you two coming or not?"

Both girls nodded, following their tsundere classmate to the living room, where everyone was there waiting for them. The two then sat facing the low-lying table, and noticed that Minami, Yutaka, Hiyori and Patricia were here as well.

"Hmm? Why are you guys here? I thought you guys were gonna study at Miyuki's house?" a confused Misao asked, since this would be the reason they were at the Hiiragi residence.

"One reason would be that a pervert actually promised to help her cousin and classmates study and forgot that she had other plans." Kagami huffed, her eyes pointing at the blue-haired girl at her left.

"Hmm? You say something Kagami?" Konata asked.

Kagami was about to open her mouth to speak, but it seemed that her stomach was much more eager to talk. Everyone in the room then heard the mighty growl that came from Kagami's belly.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Patricia pointed out, snickering. The other girls were either: laughing really hard (Hiyori, Konata, Misao); giggling (Tsukasa, Ayano); or trying to hold back their laughter (Minami, Miyuki, Yutaka).

"I'll bake cookies, then." Ayano said, finally letting go of the smiling brunette beside her. Tskasa then stood up, indicating she's going to help with the cookies.

"That's my girl! Bake Hiiragi tons 'til she's as big as the house!" Misao cheered, earning a glare from the said girl.

"Err, sempai? What did she mean by 'my girl'?" Hiyori asked the blue-haired girl beside her.

Konata then smirked as she whispered the answer to the younger otaku. "Ehh?!" Konata then nodded as Hiyori got up from her spot and shook Misao's hand.

"Huh?" the said brunette said, utterly confused.

Kagami put a hand on Misao's shoulder. "Don't mix with their kind. I'M WARNING YOU." She said. 'Another one of them in my life and I'm so going to snap.'

"What kind? Otaku? But Hii--"

"No wa--"

"But Kagamin, Misao and Ayano have been going to Animecons recently." Konata explained, cutting Kagami off.

"What the hell?!" Kagami said, turning to the brunette in what looks like an 'It's not true!' expression.

Much to her dismay, the brunette nodded. "I like the really morbid stuff. You know? The ones with guns, blood, bombs?" Misao said, grinning.

"But whenever I'm at your place, all I see are video games!" 

"Trust me, Hiiragi-chan, she watches those even when--" Ayano, upon getting back to her spot, stopped herself, immediately turning red at what she said.

"When?" Konata and Hiyori said at the same time, grins forming in their faces. Both then received a smack on the head from the girls beside them.

"Perverts!" Kagami and Patricia scolded the two otaku, who were rubbing the spot where they've been hit.

"Minami-chan? What are they talking about?" A curious Yutaka asked.

"It's better if you don't know…" Minami said, shaking her head.

Everyone then heard a ding coming from the Hiiragis' kitchen. "Cookies are ready.: she said as she and Tsukasa got up from their seats. The orange-haired girl then tripped as she was going to the hallway.

"THREE SECOND RULE!" Misao said, pouncing at the fallen girl, both laughing (as well as something else..) as she did. (Let's leave it at that shall we? I'm going to let your _wonderful_ minds work…) 

"Say Kagami-san, what's the three-second rule?" Miyuki said, puzzled by the girls' odd behavior. 

"Oh, it says you should eat--SHIT! Misao!" Kagami was about to get up when Konata's hand grabbed her.

"Too late, I'm afraid. Once they get that look, it's out of a tsundere's power…" Konata explained.

"It's a good thing I brought my sketchbook!" Hiyori exclaimed as she was happily drawing away the to-be material.

"I thought you only draw Mi--" Patricia's mouth was then covered by Hiyori's hand. "Shhh!"

"Well, it's good to know Misao's the seme(1) in this relationship. Kinda nice to see childhood friends act like that." Konata said with her hand under her chin. 

"Huh? Minami-chan? What are you doing?" Yutaka said as Minami's hands covered her eyes.

"Don't ask…" the green-haired girl said, trying not to look at the site herself.

"Oh dear…" was all Miyuki could say as she finally got what the brunette meant.

"Here are the cookies! Oh!" Tsukasa said, navigating her way to her seat beside Kagami. "Gee, Onee-chan. We sure are lucky our family's not around, huh?" she said, putting the plate of cookies on the table.

"I'll get the mop…" Kagami muttered as she got out of the room, not failing to grab a few cookies on her way out.

(1)seme dominant person in a relationship

Well, aren't you guys happy you got to think a little? Just tell me what you think or if there's anything wrong, kay? Asta la bye bye…

Oh, and if there isn't a pairing name for MisaoxAyano, I'd vote for MisaAya!


End file.
